The Origin of the Art of Swords
by YggdrasilSystem
Summary: Kirito has many friends, both close and distant, in whatever game he dives in. For his teammates, the staggering amount of strangers that Kirito brings to his room has grown too much for comfort. It was time for the Black Swordsman to get a wake up call.


**Howdy! I had nothing better to do, and college life is almost at my door. So what better way to spend the last days of my vacation than to write a story on one of my favorite series? Do enjoy this work of mine.**

* * *

My name is Kirigaya Kazuto.

Ever since I was young, I loved to play games; especially computer games, particularly MMORPGs. I've always found it quite thrilling to move a separate entity in a different yet personal manner. A character that was not completely _you_ , but is still a part of _you_. I admit that it does seem to be a stereotypical reason, but damn it, I'm a gamer through and through.

On the day the very first virtual MMORPG was made known, I instantly knew that I had to play it. The chance to see a new world and to _actually_ interact with it using all five of your senses was something I wouldn't dare miss. Sword Art Online awoke something in me unlike any other games I've played. After all, I wasn't just clicking a mouse and a few keys; I was literally swinging a sword at an oversized killer boar.

The pain I've felt just became a part of the enjoyment. During the beta test, I died a couple of times due to curiosity, not foolishness. Once you think about it, the pain was all just a mental signal that the NerveGear sends to the brain. It was only a trick. However, on the field, one couldn't help but forget all the facts when the virtual world just _felt_ like the real world. You could trip on a branch in the virtual world and still remember the sensation when you go back to the real world.

But fun time was thrown out the window when the game became a death match between the players and the game's creator, Kayaba Akihiko.

The most notable, and probably most important, difference between a VRMMORPG and the real life is the concept of death. In the virtual world, you can get killed, but that's all. You don't really die. There's a black screen with your username on top of an empty life bar, and a countdown timer. Once the timer reaches zero, or a friend revives you, you're back to life; you're back to normal.

In the real world, once you get killed, it's game over forever. My personal belief is that, upon death, all you'll see is a black screen; no life bars and countdown timers. I'm not even sure you'll be able to perceive _anything_ when you're dead. You just stop being _you_.

Kayaba Akihiko made death the real deal in the virtual world. Die in the game, then die in real life with a microwaved brain as a consolation prize. It was a dark sense of humor, but no one thought of it at that time.

From there, it was two long years of living in a different world. Tears were shed. Swords were swung. Hope was almost lost. Yet somehow, a few people found happiness in such a place. Of course, that includes myself.

Somehow, we cleared the death game with a lot of sacrifices. I almost vowed to never play a VRMMORPG ever again. Those memories I had back in the game were enough to last a lifetime. Yet fate had other plans for me.

I think it played upon the fact that I was a gamer at heart.

"Hey Kirito, would you like some chocolate?"

Currently, I'm enjoying my virtual life with my friends. Another new VRMMORPG based upon Sword Art Online was released and aptly named _Sword Art: Origin_.

It was supposed to be a timeline before the castle of Aincrad floated thousands of meters into the sky, according to the game's flavor texts and myth snippets.

Sword Art: Origin's main goal was to let players have a recreated feel of Sword Art Online without the crazy threat of death. It also served as a rehabilitation experience for those who were still unable to conquer their trauma back in Sword Art Online.

There were, of course, new quests and formats in Sword Art: Origin. This was made so that even new players wouldn't feel left out when the game rolled out.

A sudden sweetness entered my mouth, jarring me back to the virtual reality.

A blonde fairy had her fingers inside my mouth. She wore a striped creamy negligee with laced arm straps so thin, it could be unhooked even by accident. Her large breasts were practically _begging_ to spill out. Any red-blooded man who won't even try to _do_ something is no man at all.

Staring at those twin golden pools was enough to drive a man's nuts to go _nuts_.

Just what was the hell was I doing with my sister?

"Is it good?" asked Leafa, a gentle smile on her face. "Yui-chan and Strea-san made some chocolate from the ingredients we got awhile back; it was for their _papa_ , of course."

"It's good. Really good. I love it." It tasted like Asuna's sweets, but it was a tad too bitter for my liking. Since Yui was still learning from Asuna, there were still some slight issues with her cooking, but I could never say _no_ to my little girl.

"Later, you should say that directly to them."

"What did Strea do?"

"Taste testing."

As expected of Strea. Her appetite is second only to mine, and yet we both lost to Yuuki. Just how many stomachs does that girl have?

"K-Kirito?"

Now that I think about it, I never did find out what happened to my stock of toad legs. Asuna wouldn't even dare touch a single piece, so who could have taken them? I didn't want to suspect anyone so I just shut up. The craving for toad meat never truly left me, I think.

"Kirito!?"

For the second time today, I was jarred back to the virtual reality. At some point, Leafa's face had turned red to the ears. Oh boy.

"You're drooling on my fingers Kirito. Let go," growled Leafa, her eyes rolling in annoyance. Her breathing was rather rough yet still light though. "…O-Onii-chan?"

I let her fingers slide out my mouth without a word. However, just as she wiped away the drool on the bed, I inched my face closer to hers. Leafa flinched, but she didn't budge at all.

"Are you alright? W-What's the matter?" asked Leafa, worry already on her red face. Her lips quivered slightly. "Is something wrong?"

I blurted out what was on my mind.

"…Leafa, why are you so beautiful?"

"Eh?"

"…Why are you so beautiful?"

"Even if you ask me that…"

She was now fidgeting her hands. It was a rare side of her that I only see when we're alone together. Supposedly, it was to hide her embarrassment; it obviously did the opposite. As a matter of fact, I never thought once of correcting her. What was the point?

"…Leafa, why are you so cute?"

"Kirito!?"

I could never understand why calling women cute carried far more weight than calling them beautiful.

"Back in Alfheim Online's dungeons, whenever you'd logout from your avatar, I'd take the chance to stare at you as I shoved Yui in my pocket," I uttered while looking straight in her eyes. Taking a whiff out of my partner, I continued. "…Once, I even… smelled one of your locks."

The look on Leafa's face reminded me of that time when I told my grandfather that I was going to quit on Kendo. I didn't think I'd get to see _that_ face again. Knowing that, I only dug my own grave deeper. I _pulled_ back all the stops.

"...You know, there was this one time when I made a picture of you drooling as my wallpaper."

"…"

"…"

The silence was deafening.

"I-I see. Actually… I knew about it, too."

I _pushed_ back all the stops.

This was the time when I was supposed to put my foot down and then end this farce. I'd apologize to an angry Leafa, she'd make me treat her to a fancy dinner, we'd make up, and then laugh like a bunch of idiots for kicks.

"I had nothing better to do, so I stared at it for three hours straight. Don't get me wrong; I didn't do anything besides staring."

"…I knew. I kind of saw that, too. Your door was open, so…"

That was _not_ part of the plan, but it was very welcome.

Just what was the hell was I doing with my sister?

"…Leafa, can I touch you?"

The flushed woman meekly nodded and closed her eyes to give her consent. Very slowly, I reached for her; anxiety was the least of my concern now. And as my hand landed on the side of her neck, Leafa skipped a breath. Eventually, I managed to lightly pinch her pointy ear. It twitched once, then twice. How cute.

"Kirito? Don't you think that's enough?" timidly asked Leafa as she regained her breathing. "C-Come to think of it, didn't your girlfriend say that she's going to cook something for us later?"

She was gradually calming down. I couldn't just simply let her go like that. If I were to ever call myself as her brother, I had to straighten things up.

So, _naturally_ , I pulled her waist close to my body. Shortly afterwards, I heard the most eloquent half-scream and half-squeak that my sister could ever produce.

Kirigaya Kazuto is a genius.

"Onii-chan! You're going too far! S-Stop this please…" mumbled Leafa with unsteady breaths. Her voice sounded so fragile compared to earlier. "…I-I'm getting mad, you know!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And what if I don't stop?"

"I'll tell Asuna-san!"

I'll pretend that I didn't hear those disturbing words.

"…Asuna said she's fine with it, right?"

"What!? No she didn't! What are you saying!? And why are you asking me!?"

I casually stroked her hair with my other hand. It was, as expected, nice and silky. And it was very, very addicting.

"Leafa, I love Asuna. I love her very much."

"…I… know that," said Leafa, her eyes breaking away from mine.

"I also love Yui and Strea. I love them very much."

"W-Well, they are your virtual daughters…"

"I also love Silica, Lisbeth, and Sinon. I love them very much."

If Leafa's face had been a blackboard, the word "what" in large and bold font would most likely be written on it.

"…Kirito- _kun_ , you're point is?"

"There's also Philia-"

"Shut it and get to the point!"

"My point is that I also love Leafa and Sugu. I love both of them very, _very_ much."

"Jeez! Alright, I get it! You _love_ everyone! Now let me go! Kirito!"

I figured that this was the best possible point where we can finally end this long tease. Any more than this would equate to a week's worth of cake and parfait as an apology. Perhaps grinding for some rare drop would even lessen the accumulated debt of sweets. I could probably hit the nine thousandth mark on that one sword skill if we leave now.

However, because Leafa seemed keen on brushing me off, and thinking about stuff felt like a pain, I nonchalantly kissed her. Asuna's complaints about not using my tongue rang in my head, so I licked the roof of Leafa's mouth.

It lasted for seconds.

Then a minute.

"You're drooling, Leafa," I muttered calmly after releasing her lips.

"…I am? Okay."

There was something wrong with this situation. I've brought a couple of friends over for a while now, and the farthest thing we'd ever do was _literally_ sleeping together. Never had my hand passionately entangle in a woman's hair or extensively caress a waist. Well, there was Asuna, but that's irrelevant; she's my girlfriend.

"It is perfectly normal to flirt with my girlfriend," I dully mumbled. Looking at Leafa, she was a complete mess; her drool, or mine, was dripping on the sheets. "Since you're a girl… and you're a friend… that also makes you my girlfriend, right?"

Oh shoot. Kirigaya Kazuto is a genius.

For the second time today, I heard that eloquent half-scream and half-squeak as Leafa curled into a ball with her palms covering her face in denial. She eventually started violently turning from side to side.

I felt a bit a parched so I drank one of Silica's special batch of fruit juice. This week's theme was all about melons and watermelons. Sure, my thirst was quenched, but the room felt like a few degrees too high.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eyes, I saw a bountiful oasis; she was making a mess of the bed while screaming nonsense. I didn't know what came over me, but a moment later, I was gripping both of Leafa's wrists on the bed. It was a minute of silence while I sealed her mouth, leaking a groan or two in the process.

"…Leafa, can I kiss you?"

"…Do what you want."

As I leaned in for another kiss, Leafa suddenly put a finger over my lips. With her free hand, she hooked a finger under her left arm strap and pulled it down. And somehow, her sprawled legs had wrapped around my waist without my notice. To describe everything in one word, it would be "fantastic".

"So you really don't wear a bra with those kind of clothes…" I dumbly muttered, eager to cop a feel. A _lot_ of feels.

"…W-Why don't you see for yourself? Also, Kirito?"

"…What is it, Leafa?"

The world is big. Way too big to fit in my hands.

"T-Tell Silica-chan to cut down on the sugar, okay?" huffed Leafa, both straps already down. She's already squirming from the fondling. "A-And, you'll be gentle… right? R-Right!? K-Kirito!?"

"Thanks for the feast."

* * *

The next morning, after peacefully eating a satisfying breakfast, I found myself cornered at the edge of my room. My sister and I are only a few inches apart. Another thing to note at is the _shinai_ in her hand.

"Have you got to say anything for yourself?" questioned Sugu, her brows slightly knotting.

Yesterday felt like a dream; a really blurry one. I might have done something stupid and really dumb, but that's probably not what Sugu wants to hear.

"…I don't regret anything."

A lightning sharp pain erupted on my cheek as the resounding sound of flesh hitting upon flesh echoed once in the room. It was shortly followed by the sound of the _shinai_ dropping onto the floor.

I forgot to breathe. After all, it's not every day that your sister, technical or not, gives you a French kiss in the morning.

Kirigaya Kazuto is a genius.

"…Meet me back at the inn after you finish grinding."

"Oh? We aren't going to do it here?"

Me and my big mouth.

"Improve on your _Vorpal Strike_ , then we'll talk," Sugu retorted with her cheeky grin.

Just what was the hell was I doing with my sister?

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this piece, dear reader. I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions in your comments. Of course, I treasure compliments, but constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
